


Sburban Juxtaposition

by HeartfeltAdvantages



Category: Homestuck, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Sburb Session, Crossover, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, This was bound to happen eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltAdvantages/pseuds/HeartfeltAdvantages
Summary: "How do we beat the game?""We don't. We just try not to die."-Updates Irregularly-





	1. Chapter 1

\-- lightestMuffin[LM] opened memo on board BATHS AND DISNEY REFERENCES BEYOND--

LM: Good morning everybody! :D

LM: How has your day been?

\-- magneticLinguistic [ML] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

ML: Salutations, Patton. My morning have been going wonderfully thus far.

\-- properlyBeau [PB] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

PB: Greetings, my dazzling stars!

PB: My day have also been grand and full of adventure!

\-- breakpointYouth [BY] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

BY: sup nerds

PB: Well if it isn't My Chemical Disaster!

PB: Back from the dead I see?

BY: you know it. what did i miss from my vacation?

LM: Your bed, young man!

LM: It's 3:00 for you! Why are you still up?

BY: it's hot and it's Saturday.

BY: besides, what's the harm in staying up a little late?

ML: A lot, Virgil.

ML: Patton is right- having an unbalance sleep cycle could negatively affect your body in several ways, and these can be heighten because of how young you are. For example, some of the effects teens can face with lack of sleep are irritability, severe moodiness, lack of concentration, clumsiness, etc. If you need help on how to better adjust your sleep schedule, then I could send you a list of websites that could help remedy this problem.

PB: Oh my god school just ended and I already feel like I'm back in glass.

PB: *class

PB: Anyways before Specs go all 'Teacher Mode' on us, have you heard about the new game that came out?

LM: No, but I bet you're gonna tell us anyways!

PB: Bingo, Padre!

PB: It's this neat game called Sburb that's supposed to come out sometime this week- I'm a little foggy with the release date.

\-- deceitfullyRoyal [DR] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

DR: April 13 and would you guys please shut the fuck up already

LM: Language!

DR: *fudge

LM: :D

\-- youngBooty [YB] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

YB: snake boi is right- you guys are interrupting my painting session!

PB: THAT'S what you're doing???

PB: I thought you were trying to summon the Devil himself!

YB: of course not! that's for Sunday!

\-- cryatalUniverse [CU] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

CU: Who's trying to summon Satan?

PB: That's not important.

PB: What IS important is discussing this new game that's coming out.

PB: Do you wanna give it a try?

DR: I'm down

LM: Is it multiplayer though?

DR: I think it is

ML: Like Damien, I am also 'down' to play this game.

BY: whatever

CU: Count me in!

YB: i could squeeze it into my schedule.

LM: I can't wait to play with you guys!

PB: Then it's decided!

PB: Everybody go order your copy of the game and then we can talk again later!

\-- youngBooty [YB] is now Idle! --

\-- cryatalUniverse [CU] is now Idle! --

\-- deceitfullyRoyal [DR] is now Idle! --

\-- breakpointYouth [BY] is now Idle! --

LM: Oh before I forget!

LM: Logan, do you mind helping me with my homework?

LM: We're doing Chemistry and I don't really understand how to do it.

ML: Certainly, Patton. I am more than willing to help you.

\-- properlyBeau [PB] is now Idle! --

\-- magneticLinguistic [ML] left the memo! --

\-- lightestMuffin[LM] closed BATHS AND DISNEY REFERENCES BEYOND--


	2. Chapter 2

Patton paraded around the apartment with a skip in his steps, singing loudly to the world. His father, who was baking a chocolate cake for a friend, looked up from his work and smiled at him. "What got you so excited, kiddo?"

"I'm gonna get my copy of Sburb today!" He grinned, spinning in a circle while his father chuckled and wiped his hands on his apron. 

"Well, try not to forget about school, Patty-Cakes. You need those grades if you want to become stable in life." Patton slumped against his father's side with a groan, pawing at the cake mixture and yelping when he lightly slapped his hand away from the bowl. "The cake isn't for us, Patton, so stop trying to eat it." Dad scolded, and the thirteen year old couldn't help but pout.

"But your cakes are _so_ good! Can I at least have the bowl?" He whined, and after thinking it over, his dad shrugged and agreed to the request on the condition that he help clean up the kitchen, which he accepted. If he needed to wash a couple of dishes, then so be it!

Patton helped his dad with the last portion of the cake and was even allowed to decorate it under his dad's guidance while it cooled. When the cake was finally complete, Dad carefully slipped it into a container before leaving the apartment with a final hug from the brunet, who waved him off from the doorway. The teen returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

\-- breakpointYouth [BY] began pestering lightestMuffin [LM] at 9:15--

BY: did you get the game yet?

He paused and leaned against the wall, humming to himself while he replied.

LM: Not yet, but it should be coming in soon!

LM: Did you get it yet?

BY: so far, Damien, Roman, Remus and Logan got their copies already, but they're waiting for us to get it so that we could play together.

BY: do you think it'll be good?

BY: i mean, it literally cost a dollar to get it, so i doubt that it would be much fun.

LM: Just because it cost a dollar doesn't mean that it's bad.

BY: fair.

LM: I have to go now, but we'll talk again in the group chat once I get my copy.

LM: Bye! <3

BY: <3

\-- breakpointYouth  [BY] ceased pestering lightestMuffin  [LM] \--

Patton smiled to himself as he put his phone away and returned to the dishes, his mind filled with possibilities on the fun they could have with the game. An hour or two passed when he finally got the notification that his package arrived, and he jumped from the sofa and ran past his dad, who regarded him curiously but continued reading off his phone. Judging by how much his phone buzzed, he could only assumed that the others finally got their copies of the game as well, and when he entered his bedroom and unlocked his phone, his assumptions were correct.

\-- properlyBeau [PB] opened memo on board BATHS AND DISNEY REFERENCES BEYOND--

PB: I GOT IT!

\-- breakpointYouth [BY]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

BY: so how does this work exactly?

\-- deceitfullyRoyal [DR] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

DR: What in gods name is a server and client?

\-- cryatalUniverse [CU] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

CU: Do we take turns?

\-- youngBooty [YB] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

YB: i bet it's like top and bottom.

YB: whoever is a server is a top and whoever is a client is a bottom

CU: Must you link everything back to sex?

YB: i don't link EVERYTHING back to sex!

\-- magneticLinguistic [ML] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

ML: Falsehood. Whenever we are having a conversation you would mention sex, butts, eating deodorant- an act that I highly advise that you stop for multiple health reasons- and any other impulsive actions at least once. 

\-- lightestMuffin [LM] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

LM: Stop eating deodorant!

YB: it's delicious!

LM: NO

PB: Guys we're getting sidetracked!

BY: we always get sidetracked.

BY: what's your point?

PB: My POINT is that we should stop wasting time and start playing Sburb already!

PB: We're only delaying the inevitable the more we do this!

DR: hold that thought

\-- starcrossedSnapchat  [SS] RIGHT NOW responded to memo --

SS: gurl what is this nonsense

BY: who's this douchebag?

SS: *OFFENDED GASP*

SS: who are YOU calling a douchebag, douchebag?

SS: damien, sweetie, why on god's green earth did you invited me to this horrid chat?

DR: you got the copy of the game already, right?

DR: i figured that you could play with us since we're kinda uneven

PB: Can we please stop this bickering and play the game already?

PB: A prince can only wait for so long before he starts to get impatient!

ML: I agree with Roman. Besides, I want to return back to my studies before the day is done.

LM: But we don't have any homework???

ML: You don't need to have homework to study, Patton.

CU: Let's play already!

Patton bounced in his seat, excitement coursing through his body as he read the colorful text on the screen. After several minutes of arguing over who should go first, Logan finally managed to find an unbiased solution.

ML: It appears that the only way to solve this problem is to let 'fate' decide for us.

ML: [Link 1](https://wheeldecide.com/index.php?c1=Logan&c2=Roman&c3=Patton&c4=Virgil&c5=Remus&c6=New+Kid&c7=Damien&c8=Thomas&t=Server+Players&time=5) and [Link 2](https://wheeldecide.com/index.php?c1=Logan&c2=Roman&c3=Patton&c4=Virgil&c5=Remus&c6=New+Kid&c7=Damien&c8=Thomas&t=Client+Players&time=5)

ML: I have sent two links to a web page that will choose who goes first and in which category, as demonstrated on the page. SS, since we do not know your name as yet, you are labeled under 'New Kid', although I will change it later on once you have reveal to us your name.

SS: thats alright hun. my names remy.

ML: Greetings, Remy. I hope we can become great friends in the future. Now it is time to decide on who should go first. I will be documenting the results in my notebook and showing them to you once I am done.

ML: Here is the results. The server players will be myself, Thomas, Damien, and Virgil, and we will be hosting Patton, Remus, Remy and Roman respectively. Is everyone okay with it?

Everyone agreed with the list, and Patton let out a squeal as he read the last message.

ML: Then let the games begin.

\-- magneticLinguistic [ML] closed the memo --


	3. Chapter 3

ML: Are you ready to begin, Patton?

LM: Ready as I'll ever be!

Logan smiled to himself as he installed the CD's into his computer and watched as the logo from the game flashed and danced in his face. He was unable to interact with anything else from his computer while the game was installing, so he got up and walked over to one of his many bookshelves to occupy himself for the time being. He might as well catch up on his reading before he gets invested into the game. He heard the door unlocking downstairs and knew that his mother arrived from whatever business she was doing this time, yet he made no move to greet her. They weren't as closed as they would have liked, yet there was nothing they could do about it except accept it and move on with their life, although she would make several attempts of bonding with him throughout the years, all of which yielded no results.

The teen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Enough reminiscing, Logan. Focus.

A bark caught his attention, forcing him to put his book to the side momentarily as his dog walked in, poking her nose first before moving to her head. He sighed but smiled faintly, rotating the chair to face her as he patted his lap once. "Come here, Athena." Her ears perked at the name and she trotted forward, panting lightly as he ran his fingers through her soft fur before laying down at his feet, content to just staying there. He picked up the book and resumed reading, stopping occasionally to respond to Patton's messages until finally, the game was finished. "Finally," he muttered to himself, turning his hair back to face the computer. Athena perked her head up at the sudden movement before laying down again as he unlocked his phone.

ML: The game is finally installed, so we can

He stopped, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion at what he was seeing. A boy who looked like he was around Logan's age was laying down on his bed, his phone in his hand before he put it to the side and grabbed his laptop, placing it on a pillow while he sat straighter. Stuffed animals and posters decorated his room, and judging by the light pouring into his room, it was late afternoon. Logan must have sent the text by accident because Patton messaged him shortly after.

LM: Logan?

LM: Is everything alright?

ML: I am baffled to say the least. I assumed that this would be a 2D or 3D game, but instead I appear to be looking into a boy's room.

LM: Well...

LM: That's odd to say the least.

LM: What does the room look like?

LM: Maybe we're supposed to do something with that room to progress the game.

ML: There are three posters that depicts Adventure Time, Squiggles, and something else that I am unable to identify. There is also a large collection of toys along with several books that, judging by the covers, deals with cooking. The rest of the room is filled with your stereotypical items, so I won't be describing it anymore.

Logan pressed send and waited for Patton to respond. His eyes wandered back to the computer screen, and he saw the boy bringing the phone closer to his face, a mixture of disbelief and horror slowly dawning on his face. Then he began to search frantically around his room, turning over items until the whole room was in a complete mess. Logan watched this with a puzzled expression, and even though he couldn't hear anything, he saw the boy's mouth moving rapidly. The teen finally seem to calm down and stood in the center of the room, his phone tight in his hands.

LM: What is the boy doing right now?

ML: At the moment he is standing in the middle of the room. Now he is waving his hand back and forth. What does this have to do with you?

Instead of answering, he saw the boy held up the phone to the screen, and after messing with the controls for a few seconds, Logan was able to zoom in on the device. When he saw the teal and blue text, he gasped. "That's impossible..." He breathed, his eyes wide. His phone buzzed on the table, and he tore his eye away from the screen to read the message.

LM: Logan, what the hell is going on?

LM: A game shouldn't be able to do this

LM: I'm on the other side of Florida for Christ's sake!

ML: Patton, calm down. I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for this.

Like what? What kind of game can allow him to see into his best friend's bedroom? He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the screen once more, one of the icons catching his attention. He moved the cursor over the Phemalia Registry and clicked on it, opening another option on the screen. A list of devices greeted his eyes, and he clicked on the icon that was labeled _Punch Designix_. The item followed the cursor and he placed the device in the corner of the room. Patton jumped on screen and stared at the now occupied space in shock.

LM: Logan what did you do?!

ML: I don't know. I have no idea what is going on, but what I do know is that this isn't a game anymore. Whatever this is

ML: Whatever Sburb is

ML: It is something far beyond our control. I will try to learn the controls for the time being- in the meanwhile, please see what the Punch Designix does and inform the others about this.

Patton didn't respond, and Logan saw how he bit his fingernails in obvious agitation on the computer screen before typing out his response.

LM: Alright.

LM: You're the leader, Logan.

\-- lightestMuffin  [LM] is now an idle chum!

Good. With that out of the way he could focus on the task at hand. Athena let out an uneasy whine and placed her head on his lap, and he sighed. "It's alright, girl. I could figure this out." No- he _can _figure it out. He was arguably the smartest person in their tight group of friends- he could adapt to this. His brows knitted together in silent determination and he didn't noticed the grin that went across his face. 

It's time to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

It was difficult for the Prospitians to see him, what with the entire city being enveloped in gold, but it wasn't impossible. He was always seen on top of the tower, gazing into the clouds that whispered secrets to him, but he could also be seen spending time with them as well, especially in the cafe that recently opened. If the occasion called for it, he would spend his time talking to the Queen herself, although about what, they could never known. Some would speculate that they would be coming up with strategies to help against the War; others believed that they would simply spend their time drinking tea and talking about mundane topics. 

Today he was sitting on top of the tower, waiting for the moon to eclipse Skaia.

It shouldn't take too long- he only had to wait for a couple of minutes. He drink his beverage slowly, patient as always. Finally, the moon eclipsed, and he saw what he needed to see.

He saw a mace-wielding teen standing in front of a bloodied body, black tendrils enveloping his body as his mouth opened in a silent scream. 

He saw himself running across a field, rain beating down on his body while lightning flashing in the distance.

He saw a teen driving through the dessert with his dog.

He saw a figure standing in front of a sleeping figure, a bloodied knife gripped tightly in his hand.

Then there was nothing.

He took a final sip of his drink and stood up, his feet hovering several inches above the surface as he floated back into his room. Tossing the empty cup into the garbage bin, he headed towards his bed and lay down on his back. With a deep sigh, he closed eyes and woke up.

* * *

* * *

Thomas didn't mind working with Remus. Sure, he could be a bit eccentric and he made Thomas uncomfortable at times, but he still had his own charm to him, however insane it may be. 

What he _didn't _like about him, though, was all of the paintings he had hanged in his room.

Some of them were normal- paintings of his Roman fighting what he could only assume was some sort of dragon-witch, some areas of the island that they were living on, etc. The majority of them however depicted horrifying eldritch-like creatures that were made up of tentacles and various other animal parts. There were even discarded sculptures and figurines that were strewn about in various areas of the room. He could only ignore them for so long before curiosity got the better of him.

CU: Remus, I know that you're in the middle of opening the Cruxtruder, but what's up with the creepy paintings?

Thomas saw Remus grin as he typed out his response.

YB: i have no idea!

Wait, what?

CU: What do you mean you have no idea?

CU: All of them are showing the same creature

YB: i have no idea!

YB: i see them a lot in my dreams but i don't know what they are

YB: i usually just draw them out before i forget

CU: Is that why so many of them are unfinished?

YB: exactly!

YB: hold on, there's a snake in my butt

CU: What???

* * *

* * *

Patton couldn't for the life of him figure out how to open the Cruxtruder. He couldn't turn the hatch, opening the lid does nothing, and he was starting to become frustrated. Leaning against the machine, he typed out his problem to Logan.

ML: If physical force won't open it, maybe brute force could open it. Patton, I need you to take a couple of steps back from the machine so that I could unlock it.

He did as told, walking over to the window as the couch floated in the air and began hovering over the lid. His eyes drifted outside, and when he saw it, he didn't think much of it. Then realization hit and he was now openly staring at the sky. His dad, who still didn't know what was happening, peered outside and gasp.

"Holy shit," Patton said softly.

* * *

* * *

Damien allowed Daisy to wrap herself along his arm as he observed the flashing screen with bored eyes. The game was taking forever to install, and he was honestly considering playing another game when he was suddenly looking into a occupied bedroom. The boy- who he could only assume was Remy- woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes, reaching out for his shades before sliding them over his fuchsia eyes. Damien watched as he staggered to his desk and booted up the computer, feeling oddly uncomfortable.

DR: did you had a nice nap, sleeping beauty?

SS: like a nap could make me beautiful

SS: i was BORN beautiful, gurl

SS: now let's get started with this game already

SS: we could only wait so long before the world decides to nuke itself

DR: whatever you say, captain

He deployed the machines in various locations of the house, although he soon realized that the house was a lot bigger than he imagined. It gotten to the point where he couldn't even remember which room he was watching. 

DR: dude wtf

DR: why is your house so big?

SS: it's none of your concern right now

SS: send me a picture of where you place the device so that i could start the game already

DR: give me a sec

DR: screenshot1.jpg

DR: screenshot2.jpg

DR: screenshot3.jpg

DR: those are the ones that you haven't interacted with yet

DR: what are you gonna do with the floaty orb thing?

SS: you'll see


End file.
